Can't change me
by Domina Mortem
Summary: Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, tener lo que le plazca. El poder de cambiar lo que piensa que está mal. Pero, espera un minuto, puedo ver que intenta entenderme. Ella va a cambiar el mundo, pero ella no puede cambiar lo que hay en mí. No, ella no puede cambiarme. [SongFic]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la caricatura no son de mi propiedad. Escribo como entretenimiento y medida contra el estrés. Gracias a que es un escrito de fan para fans, no cobro por ello.

 **Advertencia:** One-shot/Song Fic, leve lenguaje soez, azules.

 _*El título del escrito surge a partir de la canción "Can't change me" de mi bello Chris Cornell. Por supuesto, tienen que escucharla para que la lectura tenga sentido._

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Can't Change Me**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ella va a cambiar el mundo._

Ah… Bubbles, mi Bubbles.

Fuiste, por mucho tiempo, la musa de mi gran odio. Todo lo que implicabas lo aborrecí con tanta fuerza que en más de una ocasión le pude haber hecho una oda al gran desprecio que te tenía. Incluso ahora sigo odiándote, pero en secreto, bajo mi falsa apariencia del hombre ideal con el cual siempre has soñado desde niña. Míranos en qué terminamos; ofreciendo nuestras compañías al otro gracias al acuerdo al que hemos llegado. Mas tú tienes tus motivos que nada se comparan a los míos egoístas y ruines, de los que, por supuesto, no tienes idea porque sigues siendo la misma chica ingenua que fácilmente creyó en mí. Quizás por eso te detestaba demasiado; tan opuesta a mí que me hacías sentir como una mísera mierda en comparación tuya. Eres todo lo que yo jamás podré ser, eres mi contraparte, eres mi rival… eres mi mujer.

Sí… Eras mi única mujer.

Aceptémoslo, querida, crees que me tienes donde quieres porque a ti nada se te puede negar. Siempre consigues hacer lo que deseas y tener todo lo que te plazca. Incluso, tienes el poder de cambiar todo lo que pienses que está mal… Entonces, ¿por qué no habrías de interesarte en mí en primer lugar, si yo representaba para ti lo que bien se entiende como un reto? A veces me dabas asco. Tu bondad y buenos deseos me daban asco. Solo imaginarte poniendo todo tu empeño para que las cosas salieran como tú considerabas adecuado, me volvía violento. Sin falta decías que todos podíamos cambiar para bien, que nada estaba establecido y éramos dueños de nuestro propio destino, más un sinfín de discursos morales que revolvían mis entrañas.

Oh, Bubbles… estúpida y bella Bubbles.

Te acercaste a mí pensando que podías cambiarme y salvarme de la oscuridad en la que fui creado. Apostaste toda tu buena voluntad solo para poder verme redimido y que abandonaría la villanía en algún punto de mi vida. Constantemente me repetías que me entendías y no tratabas de presionarme, por ello ignorabas mis pequeños crímenes porque muy en el fondo te convencías a ti misma que se trataba de ir poco a poco, como si mis actos fueran una etapa que dejaría al aburrirme y entrara en razón –tu maldita razón–. Fervientemente pensaste que tenía bondad para todos. ¡Tu lógica se trataba de hacerme ver como alguien decente!, ¿¡si podía serlo contigo, por qué no con los demás?!

Por esa y muchas cosas más me dabas asco.

¿Sabes por qué me acerqué a ti y no te maté, Bubbles? ¿Lo sabes?

No puedo sentir amor, Bubbles. Mi naturaleza no está hecha para eso. Tampoco pude aprenderlo, nací en un infierno y crecí en un ambiente nocivo. Yo no tuve el amor genuino de un padre ni el apoyo de unos hermanos. Mi finalidad no era la de proteger sino la de destruir y mi existencia depende de la tuya. ¿No es deprimente? La maldad no puede ser simplemente eliminada de mi sistema, yo soy la representación de esa maldad, ¿no crees que para eliminar la que hay en mí tendrías que hacerlo en su totalidad? Tendrías que matarme. Pero eso es algo que te niegas a aceptar.

¿Por qué? Ya lo hiciste una vez, incluso lo intentaste una segunda, ¿por qué ahora es diferente?

…

Ah, ya veo… Realmente crees que puedes cambiarme.

Muy en el fondo creí eso también. Y ahí está la respuesta del porqué accedí a todo esto y como es que puedo aparentar ser el hombre que te ama a pesar que de mi boca nunca salieran tales palabras. Tú misma te llegaste a conformar con saber –creer– que era tuyo y en verdad quería ser como tú; alguien ejemplar para usar su poder en favor de la raza humana, misma que en su mediocridad dependió tanto de sus héroes hasta el punto de meterles en la cabeza que tenerlos a salvo era su obligación.

Yo no puedo, querida mía, yo no puedo ser ese héroe que tanto quieres ver en mí. Pero solo observa, sigo contigo, haciéndote caer en la farsa que construí para ti.

Y todo porque me gusta sentirme amado…

Es lo más cercano que he tenido a ese sentimiento. Que me amaras fue motivo suficiente para seguir actuando. Porque soy un ser egoísta, caprichoso y repudiable que le importa poco llegar a herirte si tiene lo que le conviene. En el pasado imaginé que tú al tener la habilidad de sacar a relucir lo mejor de las personas podrías lograrlo en mí y podría llegar a quererte en verdad, confié en que tú fueras la que me enseñara y guiara hacía tu luz con generoso ánimo. Pero fracasaste.

Miserablemente, fracasaste.

Dime, Bubbles… Si hubieras podido, ¿crees que ahora estaríamos haciendo el amor como tú lo llamas, hasta que nuestros cuerpos se hastiaran del contrario, en lugar de mezclar nuestra sangre con el fango del suelo? ¿Crees que te habría susurrado en el oído las palabras que en el fondo querías escuchar tanto de mí?

Responde, Bubbles, ¿lo crees? Seguro hasta soñaste con una familia conmigo como el padre de tus hijos, tal cual fantasía patética de una niñata idealista. Seguro imaginaste un futuro perfecto al lado de un ex-villano reformado y te viste en el papel de una mujer común.

Sin embargo, toda ilusión que alguna vez tuviste se derrumbó cuando te diste cuenta de la cruda y bastarda verdad. Yo no te amaba. Lo intenté. Con un demonio, sí que lo intenté. Pero mi odio fue más poderoso. Y éste mismo fue el que acabó contigo… ¿No es así, Bubbles?

…

Mi querida, ¿por qué te has quedado callada? Háblame. Dime cuanto me quieres, cuanto me amas. Dime que vas a cambiarme cómo has cambiado al mundo…

Oh, Bubbles… mi pequeña y nunca amada Bubbles.

 _Pero ella no puede cambiarme._

 _No, ella no puede cambiarme._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Los azules son bellos, maldita sea. La idea quedó perfecta ahora que estaba metida en el juego de las Barbies (así le llamo a lo que unos conocen como "rol") he trabajado con el canon y al ser el Ken (aka Boomer) he construido un perfil donde él es un villano hasta el final. Amo a los Rowdys, pero no puedo verlos como seres redimidos. Simplemente no. Quiero decir, sí, no es imposible hacerlos buenos al jugar con el contexto en el que se envuelven, pero en mi visión de ellos y del rubio en este caso, me es complicado asimilarlos como los chicos que dejan su maldad de lado por una mujer. En pocas palabras, los hago malditos porque me gustan malditos. Aunque los adoro con las chicas, no se me da mucho juntarlos en relaciones honestas o sanas. Je. De ahí mi gusto por los UA, en ellos al menos puedo jugar con más posibilidades sin achacarlos a la villanía siempre, o bien, cuando el fic es comedia y requiere eso, comedia. Creo que en esos casos es cuando puedo hacer parejas estables, lol._

 _En fin, yo tenía que escribir esto. Sencillamente no me aguanté y al ser una idea simple decidí escribirla. Como no me quitó mucho tiempo considero que no afecta el haberme dedicado a este muy breve one-shot en lugar de mis otros pendientes. Sí, ya, en un momento regreso a ellos, ya lo sé, pero como les comenté, esto tenía que ser subido porque estaba escuchando la canción y me dije "con un infierno, ahora hago algo al respecto". Y pues nada, esto fue el resultado. Chris Cornell, allá en tu lugar de descanso te doy las gracias por tan sublime tema._

 _Ahora me retiro, esto fue un saludo fugaz así como una señal de que sigo viva. Pronto vendré a molestar de nuevo, espérenlo._

 _Por lo pronto, Mortem regresa a su sepelio._


End file.
